A loupe is a known magnification device that, unlike a conventional magnifying glass, is typically devoid of a handle and, therefore, requires the lens body to be supported or otherwise grasped by, for example, the user's hand. However, for professionals such as surgeons, dentists, vets and jewelers, this can be problematic, since both hands are typically required when working.
Loupes are widely used for magnifying a work area during precision work such as surgery, dental work, electronics work, and assembly of miniature parts. Typically, a pair of loupes are provided that may be mounted to an eyeglass frame or headband. Loupes combine the long working distance of the telescope with the high quality magnification of a microscope. This type of optical instrument provides the user with a magnified field of view at a predetermined distance. The mounting assemblies used in typical loupes provide a variety of degrees of freedom for the user, for example, by way of adjusting interpupillary distance and arranging the eyeglass frame in a specific orientation on the user's head. Although a wide range of adjustments increases flexibility, manipulation of the user's body outside of an optimal ergonomic orientation is generally required. For example, a user such as a dentist is required to bend at the lower and upper back, and neck, to provide an optimal viewing angle for a procedure. In addition, other medical and industrial professionals, in addition to laymen performing recreational and/or routine tasks often have to assume a back or neck contorted posture to assume an optimal viewing angle of something or some task. Such postures cause strain in the head, neck, and other areas leading to accelerated fatigue and overuse injuries, especially if such a posture is required for prolonged periods of time.
As such, there exists a need in the art to provide ergonomically-optimal high quality magnification for users performing precision work or other tasks. The present disclosure addresses these and other needs in the art.